


Cookhouse

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace POV, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ace knows exactly where to look for his little brother
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 144





	Cookhouse

There were many places Ace could have been so early in the morning but he was jogging up the steps to a decent apartment before six am. He took off his gloves before he gave behind him another glance. This was a decent neighbourhood. Nothing like what he had grown up in and honestly not someplace he liked to be right now. There was too much going on.

He sighed before he knocked at the door. It opened after a moment’s pause and Ace fixed an apologetic expression on his face. “Morning Sanji, is Luffy here?” He watched the smile spread across Sanji’s face before he stepped back.

“He’s here.” Sanji had on an apron and Ace could smell that breakfast was cooking. “Why don’t you come in and wait a bit? More than anyone you know what Luffy’s like first thing in the morning.”

“Yeah I know.” Ace muttered as he took off his shoes. “Sorry about turning up so early.” He hung up his coat before he glanced around. “Just kinda need to talk to Luffy. You get how it is.”

“Uh huh.” Sanji flipped a few pancakes before he opened the oven and removed a tray. Ace took a seat at the breakfast table that he had eaten at way too many times considering Sanji was Luffy’s not his. “I know exactly how it is.” He placed muffins and biscuits in a bowl before Ace before he went to wash his hands. “I’ll wake him again.”

“Good luck with that.” Ace had been fighting with Luffy’s horrible sleeping habits for almost all his life. Luffy just couldn’t make himself get up. morning jobs or meetings were always a pain in the neck because of Luffy. Ace eyed the tray of bacon before he scooped himself a handful and some muffins. You snooze you lose. Dumbass.

Laughter and a thump came from the bedroom and Ace winced before he grabbed the coffee. He had eaten before he had left his place but his stomach was almost always on E. He really didn’t mind Sanji, hell he and Sabo liked Sanji. He kept his nose clean and all but he was good for Luffy.

Still. Luffy was his baby brother. Some things you just really didn’t want to know or see about… well your baby brother. Ace had ran behind Luffy pulling him out of trouble and knocking sense into him his whole life. Hard to think of him as that kind of guy.

“He’s coming.” Sanji was back and he went straight to the stove. Ace shook his head as he watched Sanji work. It was like magic, his hands were constantly moving and by the time Luffy stumbled in wearing just his boxers and rubbing his face, Sanji had a plate ready.

“Ace.” Luffy mumbled as he slumped into the chair. “Morning.” Was muttered before Luffy inhaled the juice before him. “Why are you here so early?” He yawned before Ace watched his brother shove an entire muffin into his mouth.

“What do you see in him?” Ace hissed and Sanji laughed. “Luffy! Table manners!”

“For my good plates to be scrapped?” Sanji snorted as he poured himself tea. “And he’s almost online now look at him.”

“Ace.” Luffy’s eyes were a bit brighter. “What’s wrong?”

“We have a meeting.” Ace sighed before he thanked Sanji quietly when the man refilled his cup. “It’s your Dad and Shanks.”

“Shanks!” The excitement that crossed over Luffy’s face faded almost immediately. “And Dad? He’s coming himself? Not sending Sabo?”

“The way you talk about your own father the man would cry.” Sanji sighed as he slipped more muffins into Luffy’s plate and took a biscuit for himself. “Sabo’s his second yeah? He’s going to be there Luffy.”

The mistrust in Luffy’s grunt made Ace roll his eyes. “Sabo’s going to be there. He was going to come with me but he’s-“ He glanced at Sanji and the other man glanced away. “He’s securing the meeting spot.”

“Um. Okay.” Luffy was wide awake and on board. Ace shook his head when he watched his brother clear his plate in a way that was just inhuman. “Sanji I might not see you for a bit.”

“I was thinking that might be the case when your brother turned up at…” Sanji trailed off to glance at the time on the stove. “Six ten in the morning Luffy. It’s fine.”

“Sorry Sanji.” Ace bowed his head as the man smiled. “That reminds me. Hey Luffy.” He caught Luffy in the middle of standing up. “Do you know any guys calling themselves the Bobby crew?”

“Bobby?” Luffy made a face before he snorted. “Oh them yeah. I beat them up they were super weak.”

“Ah.” Ace rubbed his forehead slowly. He could feel a migraine coming and it was Luffy shaped. “And you didn’t tell anyone that you ran them out of town?”

“They were weak.” Luffy snorted. “And they were cutting in on the shops under me. I wasn’t going to let them get away with it! You know the Auntie on main can’t have anything funny hanging around her or the cops will turn up. They were hurting people and showing off like they were something.” Luffy snarled. “Weak.”

“You were protecting your turf and your people fine but don’t forget how many other people or out there.” Ace rolled his eyes as Luffy stomped towards the bathroom. “Dumbass! Just because most people like your crazy ass doesn’t mean someone won’t assign a bullet for you.”

“It’s that serious?” Sanji cleared away Luffy’s plate and Ace hopped up with a wince to help. “But now that I think about it. I have been hearing about some new gangs lately.” Sanji made a face before he shook his head. “No code.”

“That’s the biggest problem with them and that.” Ace admitted. “Most of us have a code… which you know because… Luffy. Even a dumbass like him has code and territory.”

“Luffy’s different.” Sanji said softly. “But he’s strong and he has good instincts. The reason that his territory is so calm is because he doesn’t try to control it. He tries to protect it. Everyone loves him.”

Ace couldn’t help his laugh. He leaned against the sink as he listened to the sound of his brother in the shower. “Especially you huh Sanji.”

“He’s cute.” Sanji’s eye darted to the clock before he gave a low hiss. “I wasn’t expecting much time with him today but I still have class.”

“Uni right.” Ace had considered going but his work was at night. Flaunting around in such a public place screamed trouble. “How much time do you have left?”

“Another two years.” Sanji smiled as he dried his hand. “By then I should have enough saved for a small shop of my own. The old man’s been at me continuously.” Sanji snorted. “We keep butting heads but only because he’s an old fashioned ass.”

“He does some mean sea pasta though.” Ace grinned. “I need to check in on that old man soon.” He paused when he heard the shower turn off. “How’s the friend of yours? The doctor?”

“Law?” Sanji moved to his tea pot before he poured himself a refill. “I barely get to see him. It’s crunch time on his end and he’s putting in hours at the university hospital. I see Luffy more than I see him.”

“You cook.” Ace pointed out dryly. “Luffy would live here if he could.”

“I do live here. Sometimes.” Luffy muttered as he came in. His pants were on, thank goodness. He had on a decent enough white shirt that was thankfully pressed. “Sanji.” He murmured as he crossed to him. “Ace and I gotta go. I’ll message when I can come again.”

“Sure thing.” Ace glanced away out of politeness but he still saw his little brother pull Sanji down by the neck into a heated kiss. Ah. “Be careful.” Sanji said softly.

“We will.” Ace watched them press themselves together out of the corner of his eye before Luffy stepped back. With a nod to Ace they were on their way to the front door. Ace put himself together while Luffy slid into his shoes.

“See ya Sanji. Sorry about the early intrusion.” Ace waved as Sanji saw them off. “Lock the door properly.” Slipped out from instincts and Sanji and Luffy laughed. “Funny.” Ace muttered as he took the stairs.

“You drove here?” Luffy asked the moment they got to the front. At Ace’s snort Luffy shrugged before he crossed the street. “Had to ask.” Ace followed behind and paused when Luffy rapped his knuckles against a standard jeep. The window scrolled down to reveal Luffy’s second. “We have a meeting.” Luffy told Zoro.

“I thought that might be the case when Ace showed up.” Robin leaned over Zoro with a sharp smile. “Good morning Ace.”

“So that’s why I didn’t know Luffy was having the house watched.” Ace eyed his little brother before he grinned with pride. “You’re having him followed?”

“Keep an eye on the house and when he’s at school so no one tried anything funny.” Luffy grinned. “It’s not a bad location. It’s pretty easy to secure.” He glanced back across the street to Sanji’s apartment. “I gotta take care of him. This is the only way to make sure nothing spills over.”

“From the mouth of babes.” Ace whistled as Robin handed Luffy his coat. “You carried heat in there?”

“Obviously.” Luffy muttered. “But I usually don’t need it. That’s a last resort. Guns aren’t how we do things here.”

“And that’s why everyone loves your crazy ass Luffy.” Zoro leaned back in his seat before he sighed. “Am I on cook watch duty today? This meeting sounds serious.”

“Assign someone else.” Luffy murmured as he leaned against the jeep. “I might need you and Robin. After the meeting we might need to lock down our territory.”

“On it Luffy.” Zoro’s phone was in his hand before he had even finished speaking. “Anyone in particular you want to watch your cook or…”

“Sanji’ll make anyone we throw at him so just make sure they can fight.” Luffy muttered. “I’ll see you guys at the spot.” He met Ace’s eyes before he glanced around. “Where did your people park?”

“Next street over.” Ace nodded a goodbye to Robin and Zoro before he took the lead. “Sanji’s place is turning into a real safehouse for you huh. You not ready to ask him to move in?”

“It feels safer like this. I have his place watched all the time.” Luffy brushed back his coat before he slid his hands into his pockets. “If he’s in and out my place all the time or people from other territories come over… that will cause a problem. Or at least people will want to make it a problem.”

“That goddamn freak.” Ace hissed because he knew exactly what Luffy meant. “So you mean Doffy might try something because if Law gets a pass everyone should be friendly huh.” He rolled his eyes. “This is why I like that brother of his keeping him in line.”

“Have to think about a lot of stuff when moving people around. Brook and Robin told me so.” Luffy said softly as Ace spotted his ride. They spotted him too because they flashed their lights in the safe warning signal that Ace had come up with himself before they pulled away from the curb towards them. “Maybe when he graduates, I’ll think about it again but this is safer. Sanji’s not involved in any of this.”

“And you want to keep it that way.” Ace smiled before he ruffled Luffy’s hair. That got him a yelp before Luffy pushed him back. “He wants to keep legitimate right? But you can’t tell me anything he builds himself won’t have something for you.” The SUV stopped by them and Ace opened the door.

“His plans for a restaurant have a safe room and an escape route.” Luffy snickered as he slid in next to Ace. “And another reason I like that apartment is that there’s escape routes there. We have safety covered.” Luffy folded his arms behind his head as he grinned. “I got this covered Ace.” Ace actually believed his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of Luffy's movie clothes scream like crime family omggg and I have major feels about the WCI arc.
> 
> I kept Law and Sanji as 'normals' because I want to lol


End file.
